Vengance Runs Deep
by Xehanort's Heartless
Summary: KH2 Spoilers. Set mostly in the world TWTNW. Lots of Axel&Roxas. Some Sai'x&Demyx [as of chapter 3 its mostly referred to]. Characters used so far: Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, Sai'x, Demyx, Luxord. Mentionings of Sora, Riku, Xaldin and Vexen. Much more to come!
1. Nothing but Lies

I don't own these guys. But if I did, it would be amazing, and I would have way too much fun with it.

This is my first time ever writing something for KH/KH2, and I altered a few details because I felt like it.

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing -hinthint-

:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Vengance Runs Deep**

Axel had never been one to mince words.

He told it like it was and that was pretty much what was expected of him.

"You're not mine, Roxas. You never were."

This was the worst way it could have ended up.

He was losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. But he couldn't stand by, stand by and just let it happen.

He had to let Roxas go. He was out of options.

"What, Axel?"

He couldn't even look at him. He knew if he didn't, Roxas wouldn't believe him. Stubborn boy, that Roxas was. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to his face.

"You and I don't belong together. How many other ways must I say it to get through to you?"

Roxas stared at him, his soft blue eyes filled to the brim with sadness

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Why? Because I'm through with this, and I'm through with you." That was it. There was nothing more he could say.

"Axel, No...No! I won't sit here and listen to this. Not now, not ever." He has never sounded broken, not before this. But standing there, with passion exuding from his very core, he truly was.

"Then go, that's what I want. I want you gone."

He grabbed axel's face. "Look at me and say that." Axel looked up at him momentarily, but managed to slide his glance downwards just as quickly.

"No! Don't look down. I want you to look. At me. Right now. And tell me that. Look into my eyes and lie to me." He had never heard Roxas so demanding. He had always been more reserved then Axel, and quite unlike Sora; but Sora was a different story altogether. He and Riku fought Xemnas, and somehow Roxas had come back to him. Sora was again, not whole. But that didn't seem to matter.

All Axel new was that he had ended up on his island. Unconscious. Riku was there. Watching over him. He knew that some day, they would probably be back.

To defeat Xemnas. To destroy Kingdom Hearts.

Axel sighed. He looked forward to that day.

He looked up at Roxas. Looked deeply into his eyes. He could see everything in them. Everything that he had ever wanted was about to be destroyed.

"Goodbye Roxas."

He had done it. He didn't really know how he had managed to, but it was done.

He watched Roxas walk out of the room and out of his life.


	2. Evil Among us

He knew that if he did have a heart, it would surely be broken.

Axel had been cold and distracted the whole morning. But there had been times, once or twice, when he had caught him staring. As if he was taking Roxas in. What had happened? Why had Axel turned on him so quickly…?

He knew how Axel felt about him, or at least he thought he knew.

He laid back against the bed they had shared so many times before.

He needed to talk to someone. But who?

Demyx, it would have to be Demyx. He was the only other person Roxas trusted.

He found him in the alley, sitar in hand.

"Man, what happened to you?"

He just shrugged. He wasn't eager to tell anyone just what had happened.

Demyx sat down next to him.

"Well if you don't tell me we can't fix it"

"Fix it? Not possible…"

Of course. So, what did Axel do now?"

"Why do you think this is about Ax…it doesn't matter"

"Is this because of Xemnas' orders?"

"What? What orders?"

"I...I thought you knew..."

"Tell me everything"

"I shouldn't, it's not my place. Axel should."

"Axel won't tell me anything. You know him."

"Just know that whatever he said, he did it because he cares for you and all that."

"You're going to tell me what you know and you're going to tell me now."

"I won't. I can't, I'm sorry…You need to hear it from Axel."

"Did Axel tell you this?"

"No, Sai'x did."

"Oh…Sai'x...right."

For the last 2 months Sai'x and Demyx had been meeting secretly. There was something between them they could no longer deny.

"Axel isn't going to tell me, Dem. He told me he never wants to see me again. That's all he'll say"

Demyx sighed quietly.

"I need to know the truth, and I trust you with my life Dem, you know that. I need to hear it from someone I trust"

"You trust Axel!"

"Yeah, I did…till this"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xemnas, he did it out of concern for the boy."

"That matters not, Sai'x. His insubordination will not be tolerated."

"I understand, but take into consideration the fact that he brought our 13th member back to the Organization."

Sai'x had a sense of remorse that he had never felt before. He regretted telling Xemnas, he knew when Demyx found out there would be no way he could forgive him.

Xemnas sneered "Axel is a fool, and fools are to be punished."

"But how? The only thing that matters to him is Roxas. Axel's own existence means very little to him without his presence."

"Precisely."

"You mean…?"

"Axel's one weakness is Roxas. If we destroy the weakness, we destroy Axel."

"But he's one of us" then again, so was Vexen, and Axel had killed him without a second thought.

"Is he really?" The only reason I ever brought him to the organization was because he too was a key-bearer. You know that"

"Yes, I was there the night you found him lurking the streets."

"And where is Sora now? Gone. Obliterated. Just as I promised. Without Sora, there is no real need for Roxas. We have our Kingdom Hearts."

"But Sora will be back, Riku will make sure of it. You know how determined he is."

"Perhaps, but until then, we needn't worry."

Sai'x stared at Xemnas. Clearly the darkness of the hearts that were released by the keyblade had completely consumed him.


	3. No Way Out

Update: I STILL don't own these guys. No I really don't know how that's possible, and yes, I can read your mind, isn't it great?

So It seems I've finished Chapter 3 already. Odd since I don't think I've ever gotten to a 3rd chapter of fanfic. But I digress. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed it so far. I've enjoyed writing it.

I'd LOVE to have more feedback (you! Click the review button! Yano yawana)

I'm not sure how many chapters I should keep this going for. Any ideas?

Comment Comment Comment.

Yupyup, bye now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was alone. Maybe this is how it was meant to be. He was always alone, before Roxas. And now, he'd be alone after Roxas. This was, after all, how it all began.

Xemnas was after him. Luxord had overheard the conversation between Sai'x and Xemnas. Amused at the notion, he smirked. He had rarely been the topic of conversation before.

If Xemnas wants me gone, he can make it happen. That is what he told Luxord. What more was there to say?

That was, until Luxord told him that Xemnas was absolutely furious and would do more than cast Axel out into the night.

Axel knew at once what he meant. His amusement quickly turned to sadness.

Knowing he would have to get Roxas away from him. He had to keep him from getting hurt.

It would be easier this way. He couldn't let Roxas be there when it happened…if it happened. If, not when. He was going to fight with everything that he had. He would put every fiber of his non-being into that fight.

It was the only way he could possibly survive it. It was true, Xemnas was stronger than he; but Axel had youth on his side. That was the good thing about being a nobody. You remained the age you were at the time of your split.

Still, he knew Roxas would not give up that easily. Just as he knew there would be a time when Sora would come back to reclaim him. He would be here when that time came. He had to be.

At that moment, Sai'x came walking in. Axel didn't even look up.

"I'm not here to talk to you"

"Really, 'cause you know you might want to inform your larynx of that…"

"Do not be snide with me Axel. It is your fault you are in this predicament."

"Oh, is it? Cause I was all set to pin it on Xaldin." Axel was far too amused. He knew that Xaldin's death had affected Sai'x the most.

"Listen you insolent brat, I know you're broken up. I know it's my fault that you are. I take responsibility for my actions. Why can't you? It's not difficult."

"I guess the question of the hour is... is it as easy as ratting on your lovers' friend to their superior?"

"Demyx is not my lover. We can't have lovers."

"Oh, really? Than what would you call it?"

"I…He's...We…This is NOT About me!"

"Thank you once again for proving my point." He responded smugly.

"I'm not here for you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for Roxas."

Alarmed, he turned quickly. He knew his worry was clearly visible on his face, but he didn't care.

"Roxas, what about Roxas?"

"So you do still care for him. Demyx thought as much."

"What about Roxas!" he said. It was more of a demand than a question."

"Xemnas knows he means more to you than anything."

"Which is why I pushed him away, you know that."

"Yes. I do. And so does Xemnas."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning you might not want to push Roxas away. Xemnas knows he is the only way to truly hurt you. To torment for your betrayal."

Axel couldn't bring himself to say the words. He knew what Sai'x was avoiding saying.

"Say it."

"What?" Sai'x asked him, acting as if he had no idea what Axel was referring to.

"SAY IT!" he yelled, barely aware of the overwhelming crushing ache he felt.

"Xemnas will kill Roxas. He will kill Roxas to hurt you, and he will do it in your presence. His death will be on your head. Is that what you want?"

"Do I want the person I care about more than anything to die? Well it wasn't exactly on my list of goals and aspirations…"

"Why do you do that? Why are you so incapable of having a serious moment, of giving a serious answer?"

"Because I hate this. I hate you. I hate everything about the organization. Why would you do this? His death, on my head? No. No Sai'x! It would be on YOUR head. YOU are the one who didn't have to tell Xemnas about Kairi or Roxas. You CHOSE to do that. You CHOSE to make him a target. And for that I will never forgive you."

"It is not your forgiveness that I need."

"I'll fix this. I'll fix everything. You…Just... JUST GO."

"How can you fix this? Xemnas has made up his mind. You could hide Roxas in the simulated twilight town, but you of all people know how effective that solution is. "

"I'll figure out something. I am not going to stand by and let Xemnas kill him. I LO…he's all I have."

Sai'x grunted. "Hm. So this is about you then? What you need? What you can handle? How un-selfish of you."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. Please. Just leave me alone…"

"As you wish."

Closing the door quickly, he dropped down to the ground and leaned against the wall. He felt cold and lifeless.

So, this is what it felt like.

I guess you really don't need a heart to feel the lonely brokenness of lost…love. That's what it was, wasn't it? He had almost said it before, And Sai'x knew it. Was it possible? Was he capable of that?

He knew he didn't have the time to sit around and think about that. He needed a plan. But he didn't have one.

I've pushed him away, what more can I do? I guess I could hide him, like Sai'x said, or I could hide myself. Sai'x had said he would kill Roxas in front of him.

But if Roxas was never in front of him again….he would have no reason to kill him! The death would not be as satisfying. He was thankful he knew just how Xemnas thought.

His mind suddenly went blank. He would never see Roxas again. He would never be with him. Never hold him. He would never again wake up next to him nor would he be able to watch him sleep.

He was dead inside. Without Roxas, he…he was nothing.

His original plan, to push Roxas away would have at least allowed Axel to see Roxas. But now, he didn't even have that.

He was truly left with nothing.


End file.
